Not One To Pry
by indubitably-epic
Summary: Of all the things to leave in your ex-husbands bedroom, Addison Montgomery leaves her diary..... Meredith/Addison .....Contains some smut and swearing..... My first attempt at 2nd person naration..... In five parts..... Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Not One To Pry 1/5**

You sit on the edge of the bed staring curiously at the diary in your hand. You're not one to pry but- ok so you totally are. You broke into Derek's trailer to seduce him; you're entitled to read his diary then, aren't you?

You smirk a little at the thought of Derek coming home every night and writing in this little book. He could be such a girl sometimes. But that's to be expected with four sisters and no father.

So you open the diary and look at a random entry.

_It happened again. Last night. It was supposed to be a one night thing. A random anger and alcohol induced thing. To see what he saw in her. It wasn't supposed to happen again._

This isn't Derek's hand writing. And it definitely doesn't sound like something he would write.

Realisation hits. It must be _Addison's_ diary.

You laugh out loud; of all the things to leave in your ex-husbands bedroom, Addison Montgomery leaves her _diary_. And without really thinking you close the book, get up and leave Derek's trailer, making your way home so you can read your not-quite-boyfriend's ex-wife's diary.

Nope, you're not one to pry at all.

At home you got comfortable in your bed, a bottle of beer on the bedside table and your blankets up to your waist as you rest against your pillows with the diary resting on your propped up knees.

You flick to the entry you had started to read at the trailer.

_It happened again. Last night. It was supposed to be a one night thing. A random anger and alcohol induced thing. To see what he saw in her. It wasn't supposed to happen again. It can't be a one time thing if it happens __twice__._

You frown and turn back a page.

_I came in my sleep tonight. _

Eww. You make a face. Maybe this prying thing isn't such a good idea….

_I woke myself up and Derek was lying there smirking at me. God, like I would dream of the shit sex he's been giving me. It seems like years since being married to Derek has been satisfying, in any sense of the word. I can't believe Grey would want that. The horrible bumps of lips, no effort in a kiss just an open mouth bump. And the slow thrusts! Which, to be fair, were great when we made love, but God Derek I want an orgasm not a conjoined twin. An orgasm so great I feel it for the whole day. I high that not even surgery can top. Something so spine tingling and mind blowing that I wake from the sexiest thing that's ever happened to me._

_This is where Grey comes in._

Your eyes fly wide open, and you read on.

_Last night I came in my sleep so hard I think I actually forgot my name. But I did not forget hers. Meredith Grey, good God, what an excellent name to come to. To whisper it, to breathe it, I don't know how she listens to it all day without coming. Luckily though, for my actual peak I yelled to God, so Derek of course has no idea my fantasy was of his ex mistress._

_This is insane. Very hot, but insane. And it won't happen again. I won't let it. I couldn't look at her today, or even hear her name without getting turned on and wet. Even now I'm itching to lie back in this empty bed with my hand between my legs, micking the motions of her hands in last night's dream._

_Actually… I think I'll do that._

The entry ends. You quickly turn the page.

_It happened again. _Blah blablah blah blah. _It can't be a one time thing if it happens __twice__. It was different this time though._

_The other night was just her fucking me in an on call room. It was godly and her fingers did things that I seriously doubt can be done in real life. But last night however… Last night was different._

_We were in a house. Our house. In our bedroom. She was wearing lingerie. Lingerie that made me wet just by looking. And I went to her and I pushed her onto the bed and I kissed her. My tongue explored her mouth and she tasted of coffee and… I don't know. Something I can't place. But that doesn't matter because then she was naked. And I took her breast in my mouth and I teased it. I licked it and sucked it and kissed it, and with my hand I squeezed and caressed the other one._

_I kissed and licked down her flat stomach, and then I dipped my head and ...well I put my knowledge of the female anatomy to good use. And as I heard her cry out my name and moan and squirm, I came too. Because I was her, I was Meredith and she was me. And then we were ourselves again, and I climbed up Meredith's glorious body and I kissed her softly. And I woke up to the horrible stench of Derek's morning breath on my face._

_We had sex, or rather Derek gave me head. With his stubble it hurt, scratched and itched. Meredith was so much better at it then him._

You shut the book with a snap. You can't read more it's too… too much information. Way too much information.

You don't really sleep that night.

The next day at work you notice Addison a lot more then you should. You see how Addison's face flushes slightly pink when someone speaks about you. You notice her dark eyes trailing you along hallways. You also notice that Addison seems to zone out when you speak, choosing to stare at your lips rather than listen, something you find incredibly annoying as (typically) you're on Addison's service today.

You start reading Addison's diary more. A lot more. As in every night more. On almost every page is a recount of a dream. A very detailed recount of very dirty dreams. Dreams you've started to have as well.

You realise one day, a few weeks after finding the diary, you've stopped trying to pursue Derek. He dumped you after all. And besides you don't need a boyfriend when you have Addison in your dreams every night.

"What!?"

Oh shit, did you say that out loud?

"Huh?"

"You… You have a thing for the _She-Shepherd_?!" Exclaims Izzie,

That would be a yes.

"Well…"

"Oh my God." Izzie stares at you, "Seriously?"

"Uhh…"

"You really do. You really have a thing for Montgomery?"

"Well…"

"I can't believe I've been prancing around in my underwear in front of a lesbian!"

"I'm not a lesbian!" You snap,

"Well obviously Mer, you're dreams say otherwise."

You glare at her, "Shut up."

The two of you pause and George walks into the kitchen and pours himself a glass of juice, he starts to drink when Izzie decides to say, "You seriously want to have sex with Addison?" George snorts and spits juice every where,

"Izzie!"

"What? You're the one who randomly came out with it."

"You and Montgomery?!" Splutters George,

"There is nothing going on!"

"You just told me you dream of her every night."

"Izzie!"

Izzie smirks, "Meredith has a girl crush."

"Izzie!" You yelled, "That is so not for you to assume, or say… And you're totally right, oh my God how did this happen?" Your head flops down and hits the table is resignation, "Ow."

Izzie giggles, "_Addison and Meredith sittin' in a tree_." She sings,

"Shut up."

"_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_!"

"Izzie!"

"_First comes love_,"

"Izzie I swear to God I will kill you."

Izzie pouts, "Spoil sport."

You sit up and glare at her, she just laughs, "What?"

She points, "You have a bruise forming on you head."

"Of course I do." You groan and get up, getting ready for your day.

Half an hour later you're sitting in the intern locker room pulling your scrub top over what you now know to be Addison's favourite lilac long sleeved top as you try to ignore Izzie's smirk.

"So what are you going to do about the girl crush? You going to ask her out?"

"Izzie!" You and George both yell out,

Cristina laughs, "Last time Bambi had a crush Evil-Spawn gave him syph."

"Hay, _Olivia_ gave him syph." Alex says,

"And who gave it to Olivia?" Cristina asks with a smirk,

"Shut up, Crack Whore."

Izzie rolls her eyes, "So anyway, you going to ask her out?"

You glare at her and stand up as Bailey walks into the locker room, "Assignments," She says in her booming voice, "Yang, you're with Dr. Burke. Izzie you're still on Mr. Davidson's case with Dr. Shepherd. Karev you're in the pit."

"What?!"

Bailey glares at him, "You heard me Karev. O'Malley you are with me today, and Grey, Dr. Montgomery has requested you."

Izzie grins madly at you and starts to laugh; you glare at her like your eyes have the sudden power to incinerate her.

"Is something amusing you, Dr. Stevens?" Bailey asks coolly,

Izzie bites back her laugh and looks sheepishly at Bailey, "Uh, no, sorry Dr. Bailey."

"Good." Bailey gives us all a look, "Go!"

You and all the others run off except for George, who is looking scared at the prospect of being on Bailey's service all day. You sigh, you wouldn't mind being with the Nazi instead of Addison, especially since you just _know _Izzie will tell Cristina about your accidental admission and Cristina will either yell about it way to loudly, or a nurse will over hear, or maybe even Alex will hear about it and then he'll torture you with the information for the rest of your life.

What ever way this goes, the whole hospital is destined to know by the end of the day that you fucked Shepherd and Montgomery at the same time. Which obviously never happened and never will happen, but these things have a way of twisting themselves into unreasonable claims of mistressery, adultery, or favouritism in this hospital.

You find Addison as go around a corner and walk straight into her, knocking both of you to the floor. You're on top of her, it takes a second to realise this but when you do you jump up immediately and apologise, holding out a hand to help her up.

She looks a bit flushed, you like it.

"…so sorry, and-" You're still rambling out apologies to her, she holds up a hand to cut you off,

"It's fine Grey. Don't worry." You nod and she frowns, "You have a bruise on your forehead."

"Would you believe me if I tell you I walked into a door?"

"Not normally," she says as she brushes her clothing gently with her hands, "But I might after today."

You smile slightly, "I uhh, hit my head on my breakfast table."

She gives you a strange look but seems to accept it, and the two of you walk off together, she hands you your patient's chart.

At around 9am George tells you he threatened to call Izzie's mother if she told anyone about this morning.

"It didn't work at first, I actually called, but she grabbed my phone before it picked up." He says, "I was gonna say Izzie really needed her, because of Denny you know?"

"Thanks George." You smile, "I owe you."

He gets a joking grin on his face, "Well in that case, you could, I dunno, make out with her in front of me."

You know he's not serious but you still give him a small glare, "Not funny."

He holds his hands up defensively, "What, all I'm saying is Montgomery is McHot and well…"

"Stop now George, before I call _your_ mother and tell her you broke the iron and we have no time to buy a new one."

"Should I be worried or offended?"

You just smile and walk away.

You don't have time for lunch; you have a surgery scheduled, so Addison suggested the two of you ate at the cafeteria early. And together. It would be fine, but the cafeteria workers are just as gossipy as the nurses and when they see you sit with Addison you think their heads may explode.

But still you do it anyway. Addison has been very good today, controlling her focus so she actually paid attention to you and praised you on your knowledge of the cases. But right now, as you're eating a piece of apple from your fruit salad you can see her eyes darkening and watching.

You sigh slightly, but continue to eat like Addison Montgomery isn't staring at you like you're the most delicious thing she's ever seen. Mainly because you may jump her.

You finish your fruit salad rather quickly and excuse yourself as soon as you can, within ten minutes you're in an empty and locked on call room, one hand down your scrub pants, the other holding you up as your fingers make your hips buck violently. In your mind all you see is her staring at you while you ate your early lunch; you bite down on your lip hard to stop yourself screaming her name as you come.

Your pager goes off and you swear, remembering you still have surgery and you need to prep your patient. As you rush through the halls you try not to think about your soaked panties or the next few hours you'll have in the OR with the woman you almost fucked in the cafeteria. Your patient is sitting in her bed looking nervous and you smile reassuringly at her, or you hope you do because she seems a bit more freaked out by it.

"You have blood on your mouth." She says,

You raise you hand and wipe your sleeve over you mouth and indeed when you lower it the lilac is red with your blood. Your lip is bleeding, excellent.

"I have to stop chewing my lips." You say, and your patient nods, "Anyway, time to prep you for surgery."

She looks terrified, like you're a vampire. Or Dr. Acula from _Scrubs_.

You sigh and prep her for her surgury, which is a success, and somehow you managed to stand so close to Addison you could smell her, and not even think about the possibility of pushing her onto that surgical table and kissing her like it would save the universe.

**to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

I had a mind blank and forgot to update, so here you go :)

**Not One To Pry 2/5**

_I saw Meredith topless today._

You're in bed reading Addison's diary again. It's been about a week since you were driven to masturbating in an on call room and you've since refrained from reading her diary in the vain hope the dreams would stop. They didn't.

They got worse. Or better. It depends how you look at it.

They happened more often, and were hotter. You now know what she was talking about in that first entry, having an orgasm _so spine tingling and mind blowing that I wake from the sexiest thing that's ever happened to me _and really its been messing with you, because after a great orgasm like that you want to just fall to sleep, which in your case means having another dream even hotter then the last.

So you're reading again, in the small hope that maybe you'll be able to sleep without waking Izzie and having to deal with the angry-jealous yet smug look she'll give you when she realises your orgasm woke you as well.

_I saw Meredith topless today._

_I was going to see Miranda to ask for an intern, and as I walked into the room I saw Meredith in just panties and a bra as she pulled on her scrub pants. I must've gasped or moaned or something because her head jerked up and she flushed as she saw me._

You remember that day. You'd caught her blatantly checking you out while you changed but had shrugged it off as an awkward 'I walked in on you and I can't pretend I didn't see anything' thing at the time. You laugh at your oblivious past self and read on.

_I almost slammed her into the locker and… Well, re-enacted last nights dream. But she spoke. Or rather squeaked. 'Dr Shepherd'. I remember when Derek used to call me that when we were in Med School, how elated I felt, at both the title and the use of his last name. I felt nothing but guilt and disgust when I heard it today._

_In better news, however, last nights dream was as mind blowing as them all. Bad sex from Derek aside I think I have a pretty excellent sex life at the moment._

Next entry.

_Dr Grey._

_That's what she called me._

_Doctor… Grey._

_It was… Hot. Very hot. And kinky. I was tied up, in the trailer. Meredith was wearing black leather lingerie and her hair was loose and wavy. She had boots that gave distinctive clunks as she walked, and a whip brandished in her hand. Fuck she was a dominatrix and I was her submissive. Bondage, BDSM, whatever it is, since when does it make me… Nothing even happened. She never touched me. She just looked at me, naked and tied to a bed, dripping for her, and said 'I don't know what you were thinking Doctor Grey, but you must know you deserve this'. And I was whimpering, bucking, begging. And she cracked her whip on the bed – the bed, not me- between my spread legs, I cried, "Meredith!" and her blue eyes turned indigo, "You call me 'Mistress', Addison, or next time my aim will be higher.', and then I came. _

You never would have pegged Addison as being into S&M, especially the M of S&M. You're definitely not into it. But in the back of your mind you know that it would turn you on incredibly to have Addison tied to a bed at your mercy and calling you Mistress.

You get out your vibrator, because there is no way you can wait for sleep to come, and you bite your pillow to swallow the sounds of you yelling for Satan.

The next day after work, you come home, shower and change into a short form fitting black dress, matte tights and red flats. Then you put on some eye liner, mascara, lip gloss and some of that awesome smelling perfume Izzie never lets anyone touch. You decide to leave your lavender smelling hair wet and out, then leave the house again and make your way through the streets of Seattle until you find the bar you've been meaning to try for quite some time now.

It's a lesbian bar.

You walk in and immediately go to the bar and order three shots of tequila and knock them back one after the other. The girl with black and neon green hair behind the bar looks rather impressed and takes her time checking you out. You smile and look her over. She's small, like you, short and tiny, and she's wearing tennis shoes, a mid thigh black skirt, and a white blouse under which you can see a neon green bra.

"Can I have another?" You ask, she grins at you and pours the tequila out,

"Trish." She says, "But everyone around hear calls me Blade."

"Natalie." You say, you're not sure why, it's you middle about her just screams high school, when you died your hair pink and went by Deathly Grey as a combination of 'dith' and 'lie' in your names, "Meredith Natalie, but… Call me Deathly."

Her eyebrows raise,

"I had pink hair and fishnet sleeves in High school." You say, she grins,

"What do you do for a living, Deathly?"

"I'm a doctor."

"Oh yea? Mercy West or…"

"Seattle Grace." She pours you another drink and you take the shot, "So, Blade, where'd you get a name like that?"

"Nothing interesting." She smirks, "My last name, Niphe."

"Ahh."

"Where'd you get a name like Deathly?"

"Mere_dith_ Nata_lie_. But my girlfriend Die used to just call me Death."

"Used to?"

"She's long gone." You know she thinks you mean Sadie was your _girlfriend_ girlfriend. You're in a lesbian bar after all.

Blade walks away to serve others at the bar and you look after the swing of her ass. Maybe you really are a lesbian.

She comes back after a few minutes and slips you a bit of paper.

_My shift ends at 11 if you're interested._

You are interested, but not as much as you are to the redhead who just walked up to the bar and is grinning at Blade, saying in a familiar voice,

"Hey Blade, martini?"

"Anything for you Addie,"

Addison laughs loudly, "Sorry Blade, you're still to young for me."

Blade pouts, "Doesn't matter, I'm over you, gotta date with Death." She grins and nods her head your way in answer to Addison's confused look.

Addison looks over at you and stares, "Dr. Grey!"

Blade grins, "You work at the same hospital?" She guesses,

You nod and give Addison a smile, she's checking you out. You bit your lip and check her out too.

Heels, skinny jeans, sleeveless top and her hair is out and straightened.

Idly you realise you've never seen her without scrubs or a lab coat on. Or if you have you obviously didn't notice.

"Hey," You smile, "You come here often?"

She blushes, "Uhh, yea."

"I didn't know you were gay." You lie,

"I didn't know you were."

You smirk, "I didn't know I was either." You can see Blade has picked up on the tension as she shrugs at you from behind Addison's back and moves on to other customers, "Can I buy you a drink Addison?" you ask,

Three hours later you're both drunk and stumbling through your house loudly, Addison's pulling your clothes off as you move from the front door to the stairs and then up to your bedroom.

Soon you're both naked. Or at least she is; you've still got your thong and matte tights. It doesn't really matter, her hands are in your hair, her nails scraping at your scalp, your hands are exploring her body, one on her hip, the other caressing her breast. And you're kissing. Her lips are soft and she tastes like martinis and cinnamon. She bites down and gently pulls at your bottom lip, you groan and let her roll you over and take control.

Her lips let go of yours and she moves to your ear, nibbling it slightly and making you gasp, she then moves down your neck slowly, kissing and grazing her teeth repeatedly over the sensitive spots she's found there.

"_Addison_," You breathe, "Oh fuck,_ Addison._"

She smirks into your skin, "Meredith," she grins, her hands move up and down your body, sending vibrations of electricity through your skin, it tortures you, you need to feel her properly, you need her fingers to give you an orgasm so great that you'll be incapacitated and intoxicated from the high.

Her lips drag down to your breasts and taunt you, you're convinced she's trying to kill you slowly because if she keeps doing the things she's doing with her tongue and your nipple you know you'll burst and your orgasm will explode inside of you, killing you and everyone else in Seattle.

"_Please_," you beg, it comes out of your mouth as a whimper, a cry, "I need…" You can't form words, you can't think. Your brain has liquidised and all you can feel is your pulse insistently throbbing in your clit and Addison's teeth grazing over your left breast while her fingers work on your right.

"_Aaeennnn_, oohh faaahh, guhhh… Neee- Uunng,_ Aaae!_" You try to form words but only nonsense comes out, your babbling makes Addison laugh throatily over you nipple sending rippling vibrations through every nerve in your body.

"Use your words Meredith," She smirks, moving up your body to look you in the eye, but you can't see her, or anything, your eyes are glazed over and really you think this is what it must be like in cartoons when the little stars dance around the characters head, "Tell me what you want."

You can barely make sense of her words; you're squirming and panting, whimpering at the loss of all contact between you and her, as she's leaning over you on all fours now.

"Uoohh." You whimper,

"Use your words," She whispers huskily in your ear, she's in so close you can feel her lips ghosting over your skin,

"_You_." It takes a lot of effort to pant out that word in a breathy moan,

"Oh but you already have me Meredith, I'm right here." She torments,

"Uhhhn…" You struggle, trying to move your lips and tongue together to form the word, "Uhhn… _Inside_…"

"You want me inside?" She asks, you nod, your whole body is weightless yet so heavy you can't even raise your arm to lower her lips to yours, "Inside what?" She smirks,

"Addi…" you try to beg her but you can't finish her name,

Addison seems to take her name as the end of the sentence, "You want me inside myself?" She smirks,

"_Me!_" You correct, trying in vain to clear your mind so you can communicate to her properly,

That must've been what she wanted to hear, because she pulls your tights and panties down, rolling them off you hips and legs, then she kneels on the bed in front of you, slowly pushing your legs apart, you're impatient and buck your hips in the air needing something, anything, to happen.

She leans forward, over you and starts to kiss your stomach, her tongue flicking into your belly button. Your hands grab the sheets at your sides tightly and your hips thrust upwards Addison grins at your frustration. Her right hand caresses you left leg, just under the knee, and slides behind, running up and down, from the back of your mid calf to behind your knee. Her tongue repeats her previous action and one of your hands flies to her head, your fingers grabbing onto her red locks of hair. She moves her hand up the back of your leg, then slides it over back the top as she moves along your thigh, slowly it finds itself resting on your inner thigh and your breath has caught in your throat in anticipation of her next move.

Her mouth lowers from your stomach and as she reaches the start of your soft curls she pulls back, breaking contact, causing you to make a sound you can only describe as a mewl.

Addison positions herself carefully between your parted legs and you gasp suddenly as you feel her breath hit you. Her hand moves slowly out and up your outer thigh, along you sides and cups your breast softly, her thumb rubs over your nipple softly, and her hand moves again, to the valley between your breasts then slides down, like she's using her hand to draw a line of symmetry on you. Her hand makes your eyes roll back in your head as her nails gently scratch down your stomach and lower until suddenly you feel two of her fingers slip inside you and you cry out loudly in a kind of strangled moan. Your hips fly up but her left hand presses against your stomach now, holding them down as her fingers start to move slowly but surely.

You're so close now. So close. You can't see or hear anything other then the moans that move through your whole body. Your mind is empty of all thought that doesn't relate to what she's doing to you right now. There is no mother or roommates, no Derek or prom or Finn or life, there isn't even a Meredith Grey. There is only this feeling, this high, this thing so perfect and Addison Forbes Montgomery. And right now she is moving in closer, her mouth lowers over your clit, her tongue flicking over it just once. You scream.

The orgasm rips through your body and you know nothing of the world.

As you come down from your orgasm you lift you head slightly and see Addison has moved to straddle you and is coming herself, her hips grinding against your thigh. You raise a heavy hand and reach out to her, pressing her clit hard, her whole body spasms and she falls on you panting heavily.

The two of you lay there not moving except the rapid rising and lowing of your chests as you both try to regain control of your bodies. Eventually she rolls off you onto the empty side of the bed and you turn your head to her, giving her a lazy and satisfied grin you know is probably lopsided.

She smiles back and you're not particularly surprised when she pulls you in her arms. Instead you just wrap your arms around her too, cuddling into her. You feel like you've known her forever.

So you don't even flinch when she sighs contently and murmurs, "I love you Meredith."

And you don't even think before you truthfully reply, "I love you too." And together the two of you fall asleep.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not very fond of this part, but this story was intended to be a oneshot, so I guess I'll live with it...

**Not One To Pry 3/5**

When you wake it's to Addison's not so quite voice exclaiming "Fuck!" rather loudly,

You groan and roll over, risking a glance at your alarm clock, its 5am; half an hour before your alarm goes off.

"Shh," You grumble as you try to get comfortable again,

"God… We actually… that actually… Oh my God."

You frown, "What actually what?"

"We actually…. Last night actually _happened_."

You smile lazily, "Mhmm."

She looks terrified, "All of it?"

"Well... We met at the bar, and we drank, and we came back here, and we had the best sex of… ever. And then we went to sleep."

"That's all?"

You look at her and sit up; you're not going to get back to sleep now, "No." You smile slightly, "Do you want forget about last night? Pretend it didn't happen?"

She swallows and looks at you, "No."

"Good." You smile,

"What else happened?"

"Do you actually not remember or do you just want me to say it again?"

"Meredith…"

You lean forward and brush your lips over hers, "You told me you love me, and I said it back." She smiles softly, hesitantly, you kiss her again and this time she kisses back just a little bit, "And I meant it. I love you."

She kisses you tenderly, "I love you too."

"You tortured me last night."

Addison smirks into your lips, "What are you going to do about it?"

You think about the last entry you read in her diary and as a smirk forms on your face a small wave of guilt washes over you for invading her private thoughts. But still you lay Addison down and crawl over her, then sit up once you're straddling her chest.

"I think I might have to punish you, what do you think?"

You see her eyes darken incredibly, "I agree, Meredith, I need to be punished."

You reach back and smack her bare hip, "You will call me Mistress."

"Yes, Mistress." She moans,

You grin and lean down kissing her deeply, she kisses back, clutching at you, but you pull away, "Addison I have a small confession to make."

"Confessions later," She murmurs, "Sex now."

She kisses you and her hands move through your hair, pulling it slightly,

"Addison." You pull away again, "Seriously,"

"Ok," She says with a sigh, "What is your confession."

You shift until you're lying next to her, semi on top of her, and you head is resting on her shoulder.

"Well," You say, "A couple of months ago I was at the trailer."

"Mmm," She prompts,

"I was alone and I found… Well I thought it was Derek's at the time, so I started to look over it and I realised it wasn't his… it was yours."

"Ok…"

"And I took it home, and well I've been looking over it, I know I shouldn't but when I tried to stop things got a little out of hand and I couldn't give it back to him, because he didn't know I had it and I didn't think you'd want him to have it. And I couldn't give it back to you because I was sure that… I dunno, I just couldn't."

Addison frowns, "What is it?"

You sit up and reach over to your beside table, the diary sits on top of it. You grab it and hesitantly show Addison, who is sitting up now. She takes it from you and opens to the dog eared page, a frown forms on her face.

"This is my dream diary."

You nod awkwardly,

"You've been reading it?"

"When I realised what it was I tried to stop but I couldn't, it's about me I was curious and then when I read it I couldn't un-read it and I needed to know more and it just... Do you hate me?"

"I'm a little annoyed. And angry."

"I'm sorry."

Addison looks at you, "Do you really love me, or do you love me because of what's in here?"

"I… When I started to read it I noticed you more."

"So it's not real?"

"No Addison," You say, "The diary made me realise that you're, well, you're gorgeous. And it would be totally hot to be in a situation where I was in bed with you." You brush her hair back and look her in the eyes, "You made me fall for you. You're amazing Addison, you're generous and kind, and you're just so… you're you. And that's why I love you, the diary just opened my eyes. Ok?"

She nods, "Okay."

"Good." You both lay back down and you move into her arms, "Are you still angry?"

She shakes her head and kisses you softly, "No."

You look over at the clock, 5.15. "You wanna sleep for fifteen minutes? Or do you wanna leave before Izzie and George get up?"

"Wouldn't they have heard?"

You blush and nod, "They probably don't know it was you though."

"Do you want me to go before they find out?" She asks,

You shrug, "They know I have a thing for you. Well, Izzie and George do, the others don't."

"Sleep then."

The two of you make yourselves comfortable and both slip into sleep.

* * *

"Hey Meredith you gotta- Oh my God!" Your eyes snap open and you sit up suddenly in bed, Izzie is standing in your door way staring, you look over and see Addison is still asleep and completely uncovered by any blankets, you grab your doona and lay it over her,

Izzie is grinning at you smugly, "Seriously Mer?"

You smile, "Seriously."

She laughs lightly, "Well you gotta get up; we're late." She leaves, "There's coffee in the kitchen!" she yells over her shoulder,

You look at the clock, 5.55.

"Shit!"

Addison groans, "Ergh, what's with all the loud noises?" She complains,

"Sorry, we're late, I'm gonna grab a shower, there's coffee downstairs." You kiss her softly then get up and grab a towel, moving quickly to the shower.

* * *

The four of you (You, George, Izzie, and Addison) arrive at work fifteen minutes early. You're not quite sure how that happened, considering you were running half an hour late, but you are so it doesn't really matter. This way you have time to buy coffee from the little trolley kiosk out the front.

You take Addison's offered hand and walk into the hospital together, making Izzie grin and point it out to George; he just looks embarrassed but agrees with her that you and Addison are sweet together.

It's not until you're in the elevator and stop at your floor that Addison leaves your side, "This is us." You say lamely, she laughs though and you smile,

"Meet me for lunch?" She asks,

"Ok." You hesitate but kiss her quickly before jumping of the elevator with Izzie and George, a stupid grin on your face.

"So," Says Izzie with a grin,

"So what?" You ask,

"So are two you dating?"

You smile, "Yea."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"I so knew it, you two have been making eyes at each other for over a month."

You laugh and the three of you enter the locker room and start to change with the others into your scrubs. You yawn loudly and Izzie laughs at you, you hadn't arrived home until the early hours of the morning, you only had two hours of sleep.

Cristina is already dressed and reading through a chart eagerly, and you're surprised when Izzie doesn't continue to chat about Addison, not that you're complaining, instead you just dress and drink the remainder of your coffee.

Alex staggers in and dresses rather quickly and soon after Bailey walks in, "Right," She says, "Yang, you're with Burke. Grey, Shepherd. Stevens with Dr. Montgomery, O'Malley you're in the pit and Karev you're with Dr. Torres."

Izzie grins at you and moves off, you roll your eyes and start to move with Cristina.

"What was that, with Izzie?" She asks,

"She's just teasing me."

"Why?"

"Probably because I'm on Derek's service," You say, and it could be the truth, but you know it's probably because she's with Addison. You suppose you should tell Cristina that and you look at her, your mouth open.

"What?" She asks, staring at you strangely,

"Nothing."

She rolls her eyes at you and changes direction as she sees Burke. You find Derek, wondering curiously how awkward today will be.

* * *

Lunch comes around with the sudden alert of a page from Addison. **Cafeteria 10 mins, **it reads. You smile and Derek looks at you funny,

"Dr. Grey," he asks, "Somewhere you need to be?"

"Lunch date." You say, "Is ok if I take a break for half an hour?"

He grins at you bemusedly, "Of course. I was just going to suggest we come back to this." He indicates the MRI scan you were supposed be looking at,

"Thanks." You grin and move away to the cafeteria and get your food, you see Addison smiling at you from a table that's only one over from your usual table,

Izzie winks at you and George elbows her, Cristina and Alex look up and they shift their trays to give you room, you flash them a small smile but walk past them and sit with Addison.

"This whole hospital will be talking about this." She says to you,

"I know."

"They'll make up some ridiculous story."

"Addison, I know."

She smiles slightly and murmurs quietly, "Would you kill me if I kiss you right now?"

"No."

"Good." And she leans in and presses her lips to yours softly; you smile and kiss her back, keeping it tender and sweet, your hand cupping her cheek, "I needed that." She whispers,

"Bad case?"

"Yea."

You realise that the entire cafeteria is quiet and staring. Only George and Izzie have the respect to look away.

Alex is the first to recover, "Dude," He smirks, "That was hot,"

"Alex!" Hisses Izzie, but you laugh and start to eat your lunch and eventually the cafeteria fills with chatter again,

"So this," You say, "Are we like, dating?"

She grins, "Are you asking me out on a date Dr. Grey?"

"I think I am Dr. Montgomery."

You both laugh, "Yes, we're dating."

You nod and notice Derek walking in holding a tray of his food; with a small laugh you notice he has a yoghurt/muesli cup, a bottle of water, and a salad. As the people around you notice him they started to chat excitedly and laugh a bit, then watch as he frowns at them and sits down at a table across from you.

He notices you and Addison sitting together and raises his eyebrow at you curiously, you pretend not to notice and instead you just smile at Addison and open your mouth obediently when she offers you a spoonful of her green jello.

Cristina finishes her lunch fairly quickly and shoots you a glare that clearly says '_We need to talk, NOW'. _You sigh,

"Addison I think Cristina wants to…"

Addison nods in understanding, "Of course, you go explain it to her." She risks and eye flick toward Derek who has been watching the two of you curiously, "I'll talk to him."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Ok," you grin at her, "Kiss me again?"

She smiles and you both lean into each other and you kiss softly. You hear Derek start to choke on his lunch and pull away from the kiss with a small laugh, "Bye Addison,"

"Bye Meredith." Another quick peck and then you're up and walking to an impatient Cristina, she grabs your wrist and drags you though the hospital until you're in Really Old Guy's room.

"Well?!" She exclaims,

"Addison and I are dating."

She rolls her eyes and scoffs, "Come on Mer, you and Satan?"

"Yes."

"But..." She motions at me, "You're Meredith Grey! You don't date chicks. And you definitely don't date McDreamy's ex-wife."

"Well I am." You say rather annoyed with her for some reason, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes." You must look hurt because she quickly refines her answer, "Not with the gay thing, that doesn't matter, that's fine. It's the not telling me you're gay."

"I didn't tell anyone." You say,

"George and Izzie knew."

"They live with me Cristina, Addison stayed at my place last night. They noticed."

She nods, "You and Satan… God Mer, just when I think you're going to get all boring you rise."

"Shut up." Your pager goes off, **Derek is looking for you,** you sigh, "I have to go."

Cristina nods, "Have fun with McDreamy today," she gets an evil smirk over her features, "You should've seen his face when you two kissed,"

You walk away rolling your eyes and quite quickly Cristina's laughter is far behind you, you find Addison and Izzie in the NICU, Izzie grins at you, "Hey,"

"Hey Iz," You say but your focus goes to Addison, "What did he say?"

She gives you a forced smile, "Ah, well, he called me a cheating whore. He said I ruined our marriage and his chances of actually being happy. He said it won't last, that you'll go back to him eventually and I should stop this now before I get hurt. He said I was a bitch and there is no way someone like you would ever love me." She's trying not to cry so you shoot Izzie a glance and she nods before leaving the two of you alone,

"Addison." You reach out to her, "Hey, don't cry."

You're not quite sure what to do, you've never been a cryer, Cristina isn't a cryer, and you've never really had to deal with people who are cryers. Unless Izzie counts, but Alex dealt with the crying, you only helped once she was frozen on the bathroom floor.

Addison wipes her eyes, "I'm being ridiculous; of course he's upset and hurt. He's just taking it out on me because I was stupid enough to think we could be civilised about this."

"Hey, uh, I'm not so good with… crying and stuff, but… do you need me to hug you or…"

She laughs and moves to you, "Not now, maybe later."

You nod, "So my chances of scrubbing in on one of Derek's surgeries today…"

"Depends. He might only be angry at me."

You nod, "Hey Addison,"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

She smiles, and you give her a quick kiss, "I'll see you later, yea?"

"Yea." She nods,

"Bye,"

You leave and Izzie looks at you, "Well?"

"She's okay. McDreamy has been a McAss to her."

Izzie nods, "Okay, thanks Mer, you know, for cheering her up a bit, this case…"

You nod sympathetically, "I gotta go, before McDick kills me." She laughs as you move away quickly.

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you like this part, I do for the most part, lol.

**Not One To Pry 4/5**

You find Derek in your patient's room, he's briefing them on the surgery and when he notices you he gives a fake smile, "Ahh, Doctor Grey, so glad you could join us."

"Sorry, Doctor Shepherd." You mutter,

"Can you care to tell us the procedure of Mr. Clarke's surgery?"

You nod and recite the procedure accurately, Derek nods and your patient seems comfortable with the idea, "Well then, Dr. Grey will be back to prep you in a few hours."

The two of you leave and Derek's mask falls away, "What are you doing Meredith?"

"I'm about to go check on Mrs. Walker in post-op, then go to the clinic until I'm needed."

He rolls his eyes, "I meant with Addison."

"Oh," You say with fake surprise, "I don't see how that's your business."

You realise he's walked you into an elevator and groan under your breath,

"It's really low of you, to string her along to get at me."

"I'm not stringing her along."

"She says you're in love."

You smile, "We are."

"Addison is looking for commitment, more commitment you've ever been able to have. She's a marrying girl, not a lesbian fling."

"Maybe I'm a marrying girl too."

He snorts at you, "Meredith you are not a marrying girl."

"Not for you. But for her… For her I see myself doing all kinds of things I've never considered."

Derek shakes his head, "I'm not going to wait around for you forever. I know you don't want to jump into a relationship with me, after prom, and Finn. I know you think you're a home wrecker."

"But I am a home wrecker."

"Meredith,"

"I am. I stole your wife. I can't help it, she can't help it, and you definitely can't help it. There is no need for you to wait around for me. I'm happy."

Derek laughs and your glare at him, the elevator stops and in walks Izzie and Addison wheeling a small cot with an adorable but tiny baby inside.

"Fourteen weeks premature, it's a miracle she's still alive." Izzie tells you,

"Wow," You say, "God she's tiny."

Addison laughs lightly, "Hey,"

You grin and take her hand, Derek rolls his eyes,

"Oh come on!" Exclaims Izzie,

You all look at her, "Ok so your ex-wife and ex-girlfriend got together get over it, look at them, they're perfect for each other, and they're happy, and they've been throwing each other glances for _months_."

"It's not going to last."

"Like they really care what _you_ think, they are happy. They have each other."

The elevator doors open and Izzie moves off with Addison, you follow, and head to post op. "Thanks Iz," you say,

"It's fine." She grins, "You two really are perfect together."

Derek doesn't speak to you outside a professional capacity for the rest of the day. This suits you just fine, because you don't have anything to say to him either.

Izzie tells you later that she and Addison lost the mother of the preemie baby, but the father had named his daughter after her mother and doctors.

"Olivia Isobel Addison Smith." She said with a small smile, "He said that without us he would have lost both of them and wouldn't have been able to survive, but this way he still has something to live for and a piece of his wife to hold with him for ever."

"What a shame the mother died." You say, and she nods solemnly,

"Only two more hours." Izzie sighs, "Then we're free."

You nod and move away, "I need coffee, I'll see you later." You walk through the hospital and outside to the little trolley kiosk and order a coffee and a hot chocolate, you find Addison five minutes later with George talking to a pregnant patient from the pit,

She's giving an ultra sound so you wait outside, you see the baby is healthy and Addison tells the panicked woman and her boyfriend, they sigh in relief and hug closely, Addison grins and says something to George, he just nods and she leaves,

"Oh!" She exclaims as she sees you, "Hey,"

"Hi." You smile at her and she walks forward, "I heard about the preemie's mother, I got you this." You hand her the hot chocolate, "Hot Cocoa."

She opens her mouth in amazement, "Oh, thank you." She takes the cup from you and drinks a mouthful, "Mm, good juju."

You laugh, "I'm sorry, about your patient."

She nods, "Thanks for the juju."

"You're welcome Addison," She smiles at you softly, "What?"

She smirks, "You remembered."

"I did."

She kisses you softly and you smile, raising your coffee free hand to her shoulder, "Well, well, well, looks like the nurses were telling the truth." You look up to see Mark smirking suggestively at the two of you,

"What do you want, Mark?"

"To watch," he smirks, "Or join in, would the two of you consider a threesome?"

You glare at him and drink from your coffee as he walks past with a dirty grin on his face, "Derek is no longer talking to me," You say, "I take it as a good sign."

"How do you figure that out?"

"It means he's accepted this is something real." You give her a small smile, "I have to go. Things to do, I get off in two hours though, meet me in the lobby."

Addison nods, "I will." You peck her lips softly and start to walk away, "Thanks for the juju, Meredith,"

* * *

Within two months you realise Addison has moved in with you. When you tell her she laughs and the two of you stay at her hotel room for a weekend before letting it go and moving in together officially. You take the opportunity to go through your mothers old belongings and clear out her old study for Addison to use.

Time seems to fly away, you all finished your intern year with flying colours, George and Callie found they're own place, a three bedroom apartment, and they're expecting a baby. Alex moved in with you and started dating Izzie again, they seem really happy together and they're looking to get their own place as well. Cristina and Burke had their wedding, Cristina kept her name because a second Dr. Burke would cause confusion and there is no nice way to hyphenate Burke and Yang. Derek has finally accepted your relationship with Addison and you've made peace, you're even friends sort of, but it can still get quite awkward sometimes.

All in all you are feeling pretty happy with life at the moment.

And as the weeks go by and you hit the six month mark in your relationship with Addison you feel pretty ecstatic with your life. Especially as you stand in this shop, bending over glass of the display case to get a better view of what's inside.

"May I help you?" Asks a nice looking older woman,

You straighten up and give her a nervous smile, "Uh, yea," You look around at the brightly lit displays and the occasional customer being helped by one of the employees of the store, "I was just, I was looking for engagement rings."

"Well dear, our men's rings and watches are-"

"I need women's engagement rings." You cut her off, she frowns lightly,

"Why isn't your fiancé here to help you choose a ring?"

"She doesn't know I'm going to propose."

The woman looks taken aback and astonished, "_She?_"

You blink and nod, "Yes. Is that a problem?" You say it as politely as you can,

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, it's not a problem at all! I apologise." You nod and she smiles, "Now what kind of engagement rings are you looking for, traditional, or something different, rose gold, white gold, silver, or just whatever takes your fancy?"

"I have no idea." You admit, "I uhh, I guess traditional?"

She leads you to a different case and you look in to see a collection of gold rings with diamonds in them. They're gorgeous. And for the next hour you move through the shop looking at every ring they have, the whole time you keep coming back to two.

The first is white gold, a blue topaz set in the middle with two small diamonds on each side. It is a 14 Karat ring.

The second is very similar, white gold again, also with a blue topaz set in the middle, and it has a diamond of either side of the topaz. This one is 10 Karat.

Sandra, your sales assistant, watches you as you study the rings, you bite your lip, "I like this one more," you say, pointing at the second ring, "But it's not really her."

"Well then dear, why don't you buy that one for yourself? You are going to need a ring as well." She gives you a sweet smile,

It takes another twenty minutes but eventually you decide to do as she suggested and you buy both rings, the first for Addison and the second for yourself.

You get home and Addison looks up from her book, she's sitting on the couch writing and she smiles as she sees you, "Hey baby,"

"Hey Addie," You move to her and kiss her softly before taking off your jacket, toeing off your ballet flats and sitting on the couch next to her, "What are you writing?"

"Just my diary." Addison shrugs, you try to look at it, but she's closed it, "Where have you been?" She asks,

"Out." You shrug, "Have you been home long?"

"Not really," She says, "Half an hour. Oh, Izzie and Alex have found a place. They're going to be out by the end of either this week or next week."

You look over at her, "So really we're almost living alone together. If that makes sense."

She laughs, "Almost."

"Addie," You say suddenly, "How long have we been dating?"

"Almost seven months." She says, "Why?"

"Uhh…" You hesitate, but take a deep breath and decide to continue. Addison watches you curiously as you rummage through your bag, "Addison,"

"Yea Mer?"

You're kneeling on the floor in front of her, on both knees, and your hands are in your backpack witch is on her feet in front of you.

"Addie I've been thinking, and uhh, well I really love you."

"I love you too Mer." She smiles,

"Yea… I'm not really sure how to do this but… Addie I want to get married." You pull out the ring box that has her ring in it, and you open it, "So, uh… will you marry me?"

**:) Leave a comment**

**oh, and if you're interested, I have links to pics of each ring... So ask and I'll send you the link in the reply...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not One To Pry 5/5**

You bite your lip. She's not answering. She's just staring at the ring. Her eyes are filling with tears. She's still not answering. How long have you been here? Your knees are starting to really hurt. God, what if she says no? Can you return the rings?

"Addison…?" You ask tentatively and hopefully,

Her eyes flick up to yours, "Yes." She whispers,

"Yea?"

"Yes!" She grins and you do too, she pulls you up and kisses you deeply, you moan and kiss her back. When you pull back you're both panting slightly and have bruised lips, but you don't care, you just put the ring on her waiting finger, then pull out your own ring and let her slide it on your finger.

"We're getting married," She beams,

"We are getting married." You agree with a nod,

"I love you Meredith Grey."

You kiss her softly, "I love you Addison Montgomery."

There's a loud thumping as Alex comes running down the stairs, he comes in and turns on the television, changing the channel to wrestling or boxing or whatever it is, then he sits on the recliner chair and starts to watch.

"Hey," He says,

"Hey Alex,"

Izzie comes down the stairs and rolls her eyes at him, she sees you a grins, "Oh hey Mer, where have you been?"

You grin, "Oh you know, out, shopping."

"You hate shopping."

"I know."

She shakes her head with a sigh, "Well what did you buy?"

You grin, "Rings."

"Rings?" she frowns,

"Yep."

She's staring at you like you're some kind of weird alien life form, "What kind of rings?"

"Engagement rings."

"En- Oh my God!" She squeals and rushes forward, yanking Addison's left hand forward and then yours, "Congratulations!" You smile and accept Izzie's hug,

The next day the first thing you and Addison do is find Derek together, holding hands tightly because you both know that this news has the possibility of making him hate you both and your relationship again.

Of course you find him on the elevator.

"Hey," He grins happily at the two of you, "You look bright and shiny this morning."

You laugh, "That's us, bright and shiny Mer and Addie."

Addison smirks, "You look bright and shiny yourself, Derek,"

He didn't comment on that, he just smiled in his McDreamy way.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell him," You say, hoping to spike his interest, "We might ruin his bright and shiny."

Addison seems to know what you're doing and she goes along with you, "He'll never be the same again."

"We'll break his poor little heart."

"Crush his soul."

"Devourer his manhood," Addison bursts out laughing and you blush crimson, "That wasn't supposed to sound dirty."

Derek is staring at the two of you like you've turned purple and grown tails and wings.

"What are you talking about?"

You and Addison look at each other she nods at you and you sigh, "Baby." You call her; you know she's just wussing out; she just smiles and nudges you forward.

"Derek." You start, "Last night, I uh… became the man of our," you motion Addie and yourself, "relationship and I uh… well…"

"We're engaged!" Beams Addison,

Derek stares at the two of you for a minute, then smiles softly, "Congratulations."

Addison is holding out her left hand and with her right she's hold your left wrist, so both your rings are on display, Derek looks at them and smiles, "How you." He says, "They match your eyes."

The elevator stops and the doors open revealing Callie rubbing her pregnant stomach and eating what looks like hot chips and peanut butter in a sandwich.

"Oh my God!" She exclaims, "You're marrying your help!"

Addison laughs; Callie was the one person that knew she liked you before you got together. Having caught Addie staring at you like you surrounded by 'lines of deliciousness'.

Callie hugs you both and examines both rings, she starts to cry, "God damn it, this baby is making me a girl," She swears before hugging you both tightly and telling you through her tears how much she loves you both and how you're perfect together.

Her pager goes off and she curses, and wipes away her tears, "I have to go, but you guys have to tell me everything later." She starts to leave but then turns, her face now deadly serious, "And I am not being a bride's maid!"

You laugh and Addison grins at you, "You have interns to attend to."

"Lunch?"

"Yea."

You kiss her softly and move off to the intern locker room. Cristina is there telling her interns their assignments and they all run off leaving you semi alone with your best friend.

"Hey," You say with a smile,

"Oh, hey, what are you so happy about," She lowers her voice, "morning sex?"

"Yes," you say and she grins,

"Nice."

"But that's not the reason I'm bright and shiny." You raise your left hand, "I did it, I asked her, she accepted, I'm getting married."

Cristina looks at you and smiles softly, "Good for you Mer." She starts to walk off and you move with her, your interns scrambling after you, "Let's celebrate that with surgery, Burke's doing a Humpty Dumpty in half an hour."

"Burke's doing a Humpty Dumpty?" You gasp, then realise your inters are gossiping and cheering, "Oh right, uhh, Michelle, you're with Dr. Montgomery, Levi, Mike, you two are in the pit, Eliza find Dr. Bailey, you're with her, and Thomas you are still on Mr. Klippin's case with Shepherd."

They look crestfallen but run off, you turn to Cristina, "So, Humpty Dumpty?"

You end up skipping lunch and instead meet Addison in an on call room and spend your lunch hour making her climax so hard she forgets not only her name but the entire English language instead she cries out in French, something that practically makes you come by its self.

* * *

It is two years today since you met her.

Since she walked into your life and smiled at you and brought your world out from under you feet, since she played the strings that were Derek's hands and broke your heart.

You lie in bed panting heavily as she climbs your body and kisses you tenderly on the lips, "I love you." She whispers,

"Mmm," you moan in agreement, "I love you too."

Today you married her. You became Meredith Grey-Montgomery.

"You're beautiful." She tells you,

"I know." You grin and she hits you with a pillow, the two of you laugh, and you roll on top of her and kiss her,

"Mer,"

"Yea baby?"

"Have you thought any more about…?" She trails off,

"Yea, I have."

"And?"

You grin at her, "Well," You say, "We're in L.A. so, we may as well get it done now. Rather then wait and come back later."

Tears fill Addison's eyes, "Oh Mer,"

You kiss her, "I want to have your babies, Addie."

"And yours too." Addison whispers, "Both."

You smile and kiss her again, "Both."

Months later you're wincing in pain as triples try to squeeze their way out of your body, you go into your c-section scared, but when Addison sits with you and holds your hand and caresses your forehead you know it's ok. She quizzes you on the surgery and you love her for it because it makes you forget that this is your body and the high of surgery takes over from the panic.

You hear that first cry and you feel tears swell in your eyes; Addison is following the intern who has your baby with her eyes.

"Go look." You whisper, "Go say hello to our baby A,"

She smiles and whispers those three words you never tire of hearing, then she stands and walks to your son, the look on her face is amazing, she's beaming with such happiness a bliss and excitement, a happiness that's pure.

"He's perfect Mer," she says, "Absolutely perfect."

Baby B starts to cry and is handed off to someone else, Addison walks to him and grins at you, "He has my hair, they both do."

"I love your hair." You say,

"I know."

Baby C, your little girl, starts to cry now as your doctor passes her to the first intern. They start to close you up, telling you that everything is fine, that the boys look good and Addison moves back to your side.

"She's amazing Mer. They're all just…" She grins at you and smile, "I'm so proud of you."

"I love you Addie," you say,

She grins, and soon enough you're back in your room, Addie holding your little girl as you hold one of the little boys. They don't have names yet, that's what you're trying to do now.

"I thought the moment I held him I would just know." You say as you smile at his sweet little face,

"And?"

"Maybe Nick?"

Addison moves closer to you and sits carefully on the edge of your bed, "Nicholas Archer Grey-Montgomery."

You grin, "That's it. That's perfect." You kiss Addison's lips softly, "Hey baby boy, hey Nick."

"What about Mummy's little girl?" Addison asked, "Any ideas?"

"You choose." You say, "You have a knack for it."

Addison smirks and looks carefully at your little girl, "I like Beatrice."

A spark lights in you mind, "Beatrice Calliope." You say,

"Beatrice Calliope," Addison smiles and nods, "It suits her."

She kisses Beatrice's forehead then gently places her in the small hospital crib before moving over and picking up your second son who is identical to the boy in your arms.

She places him in your arms, swapping for Nick, you grin, "I know." You say honestly, just the sparkle in his little blue eyes says something and you know what to call him, "Xavier Michael Grey-Montgomery."

Addison smiles, "Nick, Bea and Xay."

"Our family."

Callie walks into the room, her stomach slightly swollen from being 5 months pregnant; George is behind her holding 1.5 year old Phoebe on his hip. Behind the O'Malley's are Izzie and Alex and Cristina.

Izzie immediately goes for the cots and scoops up Beatrice in her arms, "She's so cute!" She grins, "She looks just like you Mer."

"Thanks Izzie," You smile,

Cristina walks over cautiously and looks at al three infants intently before nodding, "Cute." She says, and then shivers and moves back to Burke, he chuckles and smiles,

"Congratulations Addison, Meredith,"

"Thank you Preston." Grins Addie, "Would you like to hold him?" She stands as he nods, and she passes him over,

"So…" Alex says, looking down at Beatrice, "Names?"

"Right, sorry." you grin sheepishly, "we just picked them. This one here, this is Xavier."

"Xavier Michael." Addison says,

"Burke has Nick- er, Nicholas Archer."

Addison smiles, "And Izzie has Beatrice Calliope."

Callie's head snaps up from cooing Nick, "What?"

Addison grinned, "You heard."

"Calliope, you named her Calliope?"

"Mer chose it." Addison shrugs,

"Well I was hoping you'd be god mother to Bea." You say, "And Izzie to Xavier and Cris to Nick…"

"God fathers?" Asks Burke curiously,

"George." You say firmly,

"And Alex." Addison smiles, "And you too Preston but… well I was considering Derek."

"Mer." Cristina says slowly, "Mer you don't want me to look after your kid if you die."

"But-"

"No seriously Mer, pick someone else, I'll still be Aunty Cristina or whatever if you want, you're my person but-"

"I get it." You say, "I totally get it."

Addison looks at you, "Miranda."

You nod, "And Derek?"

"Preston…?" Addison asks,

He smiles and nods, "I'm sure Derek would be a better choice, don't feel obligated to ask me because I'm married to Cristina."

The room falls into silence for a minute, excluding Phoebe's babbling.

"Can I hold Xavier?" Asked Izzie,

You nod and Callie takes Bea from Izzie before Addison takes Xay from you and passes him over to his God Mother. Addie then scoops Phoebe from George with a smile and gives her a kiss on her forehead.

You look at George, and motion him over; he moves forward and kisses your cheek, "They're cute." He said, "gonna be a handful."

You laugh, "I know."

The eight of you all talk and laugh and coo over the triplets and little Phoebes. It's amazing really that you've all come this far.

Cristina married. Actually married. And you know that she loves that. That she loves Burke and being with him, being his and being able to call him her husband. You know the only reason she turned down being God mother is because she's too scared to become attached to a child. She's not ready to start a family but you know that one day, in five years or ten, she will be, and Burke will be there to help her the whole way.

Alex and Izzie together and strong. Engaged now. They're perfect and they're happy and you and Addison have a bet on how soon they'll get pregnant or start trying.

George and Callie still together with an absolutely beautiful baby girl, the cutest little mix of them and spoiled rotten by everyone in their intern family and the Torres and O'Malley families. You know it's amazing for Callie to go from living in the basement and George to move on from whatever he had felt for you… You know what they have is forever.

And Addison…

You remember hating her, the idea of her. You remember lusting for her. You remember when you first realised you love her. You remember being with her. You know the journey you have made and the journey she has made is the greatest. The two of you have triplets together, a family, a perfect little thing you love so much and hope to the end of the world you don't mess up.

Subconsciously you take her hand and squeeze it as you chat with Cristina about some surgery you missed. Addison looks away from Callie and Izzie and smiles at you, kisses you softly on the lips once, and then returns to her conversation.

Bailey walks to the door, "All right, you all know visiting hours ended already. Get outta here." She says,

Your friends file out, giving you and Addie hugs and kisses and leaving you holding Bea and Addie with both boys.

Bailey moves forward and looks down at the three, "You did good." She says,

You smile, you're exhausted, which you know is nothing compared what you will be once you start having sleepless nights and three infant babies in need of their mother.

"Thanks, Dr. Bailey."

"Here Miranda, meet you God Son, Nicolas Archer." Addison says, "Your left,"

Miranda smiles and scoops the little boy into her arms and immediately goes into a happy baby mode, cooing and grinning at your son.

You yawn, and Addison smiles at you, "Sleep Mer,"

You nod absently and watch her place Xay in his little cot then move back to you and take Bea from your arms letting you fall asleep.

When you wake the next morning you see Addison asleep on the small couch in your room, she looks terrible, like she's been up all night. Derek is at you side, in a chair holding Bea in his arms.

"Hey," You say, "Addison…?"

"Refused to sleep." He said, "I think knowing so much about what could go wrong got to her without having you to calm her down."

You nod, "Give me my daughter," You ask, and Derek gladly gives you the sleeping bundle of pink, "Baby Grey-Montgomery A, his name is Nicolas. We want you to be his god father."

Derek looks at you curiously, "Really?"

"Please Derek?"

A huge grin forms over his face, an amazing grin, "Of course," he walks over to Nick and picks him up, "He's beautiful Meredith, all three are, but look at him, my godson."

You laugh at how happy and proud he is, "He's a looker." You agree, "I think it's the red hair."

Derek laughs and beams down to Nick, "I can't believe this." He says, "I never thought I would be god father to Addison's baby."

"Would it be different if you had had kids with her? Would you have been there, rather then drift away?"

Derek's smile falls and he looks pensive, "I don't know Meredith. But… I think it turned out to be a good thing, the way I treated her. I mean look at you two, you're perfect and you're happy, I never really had that with her, and while I loved her and she loved me, and we were happy… well this, what you have with her, is better, she was never as happy with me as she is with you."

"She… she didn't mean to fall for me," You say,

He shrugs, "I never meant to fall for you either," he says, "the difference is, her love is real. I don't think mine was, not really."

"Are you happy Derek?"

"Me? Ahh, don't worry about me Meredith, what matters is you and Addie. You're happy and you have three perfect little bundles of joy that will drive you absolutely crazy."

You look up and you can tell Derek is surprised to see the tears in your eyes, "What if I can't handle it Derek? I'm hardly great mum material and three babies I just, what if it gets too much, what if I break them or run away from it? What if Addie takes them from me?" you start to sob quietly, you didn't realise Addison woke, she comes over and climbs into the bed with you and holds you, and kisses your forehead softly,

"You're going to be amazing Mer, I could never leave you."

**I actually ended up writing the rest of their lives, this fic got a bit out of hand... alot out of hand. I had no idea when I started it would end the way it has. I will post a oneshot tag along to this that is the next.... 90 years or so. LOL.**


End file.
